


Soulmate

by Tarlan



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake felt him as soon as he woke up, pulsing bright and unaware; he would claim him as his own whether he wanted it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydey/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **Smallfandomfest** FEST15  
>  **Trope Bingo** Round 3: soul bonding/soulmates  
>  **MMoM 2014** : DAY 25
> 
> Ladydey made this prompt back in 2011. Sorry for taking so long to claim it, but I hope it was worth the wait.

_Immortality will come to such as are fit for it;  
and he who would be a great soul in the future must be a great soul now.  
\-- Quote by **Ralph Waldo Emerson**._

He had smelled their blood within moments of them moving into the lower chamber where he slumbered away the centuries, awakening him from his sleep with a thirst so great that the blood of one puny vampire could not slake it. Still, he controlled the thirst, wanting answers, wanting to know why they had disturbed him. Except that was when he felt it, something pulsing bright within him. He had gone to sleep when he had lost all love for the world around him; when his people became unworthy of his respect and the humans too weak and bland to quench his thirst. He had gone into hibernation to ease the terrible loneliness that seemed to grow with each passing century while he swathed a path across the human world, seeing statues raised in his image, like a god.

None of those of his children present were the source. The pulse was small and he could sense that half a world lay between him and his mate, but Drake was intrigued because this bright shard of light piercing the darkness of his soul would be his mate until the end of days. This mate would bring him back into the light, standing at his shoulder through the aeons. All Drake had to do was find and claim his mate, and it seemed that the best place to start might be with the pitiful excuses for descendants standing before him.

Deciding not to kill them all, he allowed them to take him to the stronghold of the weak vampire who would consider herself a Queen among Vampires. They placed him into a sealed room but it suited his purpose for now as he had sensed the bright pulse increasing with every minute of his journey to this place. He knew his mate was in this city, waiting to be found and claimed, but first Drake needed to satisfy his thirst for blood - to replenish his dehydrated body - and Danica Talos was a good host in that respect.

Over the next few days he slowly acclimatized to the scents and sounds of this new world and quickly learned one of the many languages that had replaced Sumerian over the millennia while he slept. As he drank from his fifth human in as many hours, the door opened and the scent of Danica Talos filled the room. She put on a brave face for her underlings but he could almost taste her fear of him. His Sumerian form made her nervous, and though that thrilled him, he altered himself to his human form so he could question her better, and stepped into the circle of light.

The stench of death lingered on her but not with the wholesomeness of a fresh kill. She was weak and foolish and arrogant, and like most of her kind, her body could not tolerate the sun's rays upon it. He disliked her, seeing her as a maggot crawling over rotting corpses. Her insanity amused him though, for now, but he almost tore her head from her body when she finally revealed why she had awoken him.

To kill a Daywalker - a hybrid who seemed to bridge the gap between human and vampire.

Was this his mate? he wondered. This Blade.

Drake had to know, for after Danica failed to bring Blade to him, he had scented his mate on her skin and clothing.

Unlike these weak children, Drake had no need to hide in shadows and he spent the day walking through the city, both awed and disturbed by the thousands of humans scurrying about like ants rather than men. Six thousand years ago he had commanded a vast army, but these humans were as weak as their vampire counterparts. He saw little honor or courage in them. He saw no warriors, and when he came across a store selling wares that mocked him as well as his people, Drake felt the anger swell within him.

Draining the girl of her blood, and then the young male, gave him no great satisfaction for the tantalizing scent of his soulmate drifted upon the air of this city, and the pulse within Drake's breast beat stronger still. His mate was close by, and by morning, Drake had decided to pay Danica's familiar a visit for Vance had stood just as close to this hybrid known as Blade.

Vance was a bloodsucker of a different kind. More of a leech, but confusingly, he held little of the scent of Drake's mate. It was almost a pleasure to drain the blood from him - but just as he was about to leave, he felt and scented his mate. Strong and almost intoxicating. With Blade only feet away, and the scent of his mate surrounding him, Drake grabbed for one of the humans to use as a shield, not wishing to harm Blade. The feel of the human in his arms sent a shiver of lust straight through him. The pulse swelled inside him and he knew that this human was the one he had been waiting for; the one who haunted his dreams leaving him hard and unsatisfied from his own hand, and even less satisfied when he had tried to ease the burn of desire with Danica Talos. Her blood had tasted bitter. Unclean, and though her body had eased him physically, the pulse inside had still taunted him. Until this moment he had only a shadow to sustain him - unaware if his soulmate was male or female; forced to imagine that the hand wrapped around his cock was his shadowed mate's rather than his own as he gave himself but a small reprieve from the desire filling him.

As Blade advanced, Drake knew the hybrid might not think twice about going through this most precious human to get to him so he did the only thing he could to keep his mate safe - stabbing him through the fleshy part of the shoulder. As he predicted, he was able to lead Blade on a merry chase far away from his mate before finally waiting on a rooftop to confront him.

Know your enemy... or your potential ally.

As he sped away, knowing with certainty that Blade would catch the infant, Drake considered all he had learned this day.

His mate was human, and yet like Blade, he also scented as vampire - and Blade had been a worthy opponent. He was fast, strong and honorable, unlike the weak vampires that Blade hunted down and destroyed. Blade sided with the humans over his vampire brethren, except Drake knew the hunger for blood would eventually tear Blade apart, and he wondered if Blade would succumb to the blood lust, or destroy himself when that time came.

He pushed Blade out of his thoughts for now as he had more pressing problems.

With Danica consumed with madness over her earlier 'defeat' by Drake's previously unknown mate, Drake feared that if she found Hannibal King first then she might kill him outright. He could not take that risk so he followed the scent of his mate to the ship anchored at a disused dock, boarding it and dealing with the humans who would interfere with his plans.

Killing the blind woman was unfortunate. He had forgotten how fragile the humans could be, accidentally snapping her neck as he fed from her. He left a message for Blade - a quote he had picked up from a book of poetry - hoping that Blade, or the human female accompanying him, would understand its meaning. He would fight Blade if he had to, and he would win and spare the hybrid in return for his obeisance to his king, but first he needed to see if Blade had a soul worth saving.

In hindsight it was a shame that he had not learned of the blind woman's Daystar weapon earlier for he might have willingly given her his blood so he could rid the world of the abomination of these weak and pathetic vampires. Instead, he only realized its potency as the virus mutated within him, spewing out to slowly spread across the world. For a moment he thought he too might succumb to it, but his superior body healed quickly, and he awoke to find his soulmate and the other female standing over the fallen form of Blade. It took but a moment to subdue them both, leaving the female momentarily dazed while Drake snatched up his mate and left swiftly.

Now, hours later, he wiped the sweat of sickness from his soulmate's face, relieved that his pure blood had eradicated the virus that had attacked Hannibal's still partially vampire blood. He watched as the wound on Hannibal's shoulder closed, leaving no scar behind and waited as his eyelashes began to flutter with his awakening.

"What...? Where...?"

Drake smiled at the lack of eloquence, watching for the moment when Hannibal would realize who was standing over him. The moment of shock came and went quickly as Hannibal hid his fears behind a mask of sarcasm.

"Dude. You're supposed to be dead too." And Drake knew he was referring to Drake's previous shift into the form of Whistler.

"And yet I live."

"So... Daystar didn't work."

"On the contrary it worked too well, and almost took you from me, my mate."

"Whoa, what..?" Hannibal gasped softly in horror, swallowing hard in a way Drake had seen only seen once before, when Danica told Hannibal of her plans to turn him into a ravenous beast, so thirsty for blood that he would tear into the throat of the small female child called Zoe. "No. No."

Drake watched him closely before reaching out and pressing his hand against the firmly muscled chest on the half naked vampire; Hannibal stilled instantly, his pupils dilating as the soul bond stretched between them. Drake could feel it pulsing deep within him, the blood pooling in his groin as the scent and touch and sight of his mate filled him. He recalled the words spoken in delirium only hours earlier.

"You are not my ' _blood sucking cabana boy_ ', Hannibal King. You are as much my prisoner as I am yours."

Unable to resist any longer, Drake leaned down and claimed a first kiss from his mate, almost losing himself as the pulse grew brighter with physical contact.

"Oh fuck me... sideways," Hannibal exclaimed in a shaky voice, and Drake raised both eyebrows, deciding not to take it as an order even though it would be most enjoyable to act on such a request.

He growled low in his throat as Hannibal reached for him, dragging him down into another kiss, fingers clutching at his linen shirt too tightly, and pushing at the bunched material. Drake drew back only long enough to pull the shirt over his head before diving in for another kiss, devouring Hannibal's sweet mouth with his own. The sound of tearing cloth preceded the sensation of skin on naked skin, and they both gasped as intensely erotic thoughts and sensations rolled over both of them. Drake could feel Hannibal deep within him, wrapping around his heart and soul as they joined physically. He thrust deep inside the open and welcoming body of his soulmate, driven by a need greater even than the lust for blood.

Drake howled as he came deep inside of Hannibal, feeling the sharp pain of Hannibal's teeth plunging into his throat to drink his blood.

***

Two years on the world was a far different place. The virus had spread around the globe, killing any vampire it touched until all that remained was the three of them - Drake, Hannibal and Blade. They sired no children, content to be the only ones for now.

Though at first reluctant to have anything to do with him and Hannibal, eventually Blade came to them, desperate to find a way to control the blood lust that grew stronger and stronger. Finally he accepted Drake's blood, and although it did not stop the desire to feed, Blade learned that it was no longer necessary to kill to feed. A small amount taken would suffice - barely more than a human would donate on a blood drive.

Eventually Drake knew he might want to rule again but for now, he was happy to build a commercial empire, with Hannibal by his side forever.

END

.


End file.
